joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Peppypony
Summary Peppypony (Not going to mention my real name) is me! A 17 year old girl who lives in Brighton, United Kingdom. This is a exaggerated profile made out of me. All the feats, powers and abilities are wanked basically. xD My personality varies depending on how I feel. When I'm feeling really happy, I mess around with what I say like taking the piss being one example and I might accidentally sound a bit offensive on rare occasions. But I don't mean it and I'll be all like " Not that I'm trying to offend anyone of course. I'm sorry if it did sound like that" so I try to be careful about what I say. I might make lots of jokes having terrible puns sometimes referencing my favorite TV shows, video games, movies and etc. When I'm feeling "meh" not feeling happy, depressed, angry or scared. I tend to relax about everything by doing what I normally love. Watching TV, playing video games, drawing and going outside somewhere which can make me feel really happy. I also find it difficult to motivate myself to do certain things. Whenever I have a task to do, I'm like "Nah, I'll do it at like (Insert time here)" and then when that happens, I say pretty much the same thing again. When I'm feeling angry, oh boy. I'm like the most destructive thing you'll ever see. I go around tossing stuff around, destroying stuff buildings and that kind stuff.I sometimes struggle to realize how other people feel as well. Although I have got a lot better about this stuff lately and afterwards I tend to regret all the things that I've has done and I'll apologize. When I'm depressed sometimes I could feel angry at the same time. And sometimes I just want to be alone, I stay quiet and try to do things that I enjoys to cheer myself up. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C when I was a baby | 9-B | Higher when I'm pissed off | Unknown with that map of the world that I used to have but don't have anymore | 5-B with The Globe Name: '''I ain't telling you! :/ '''Origin: '''IDK how to answer this? '''Classification: '''Me. | The master of kicking when I was 10 and 11. '''Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: 'Was able to say a whole sentence instead of just one word as my first words if that makes sense? '| 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (With my watch. But I can only freeze it and change what time or what day it is.), Statistics Amplification (Gets more powerful when I'm angry) and when I toss stones at my opponents, Transformation (I could turn into a wolf apparently), can shake the Earth with The Globe | Same as before but with being able to deal even more damage by kicking, can destroy entire cities and strips of land or water this wide and thousands of miles long with the map of the world. But loses stones and Transformation '| 'Same as before but with Enhanced Senses, can bark apparently. But loses being able to deal more damage by kicking, being able to destroy entire cities and strips of land or water this wide and thousands of miles long with the map of the world and I'm too much of a pussy to fight back now I only fought someone once and won. ;n; '''Attack Potency: Below Human Level '(Was only a smol baby.) '''| Street Level '(Fought against people at my school who were strong enough to damage me) '| Wall Level '(Created a hole going right through a concrete wall with my fist when I was depressed.) '| Unknown '''With that Map of the world (Once destroyed an area that's 20 miles wide and 12,000 miles long in just five seconds. However, the materials and how high the hole was is unknown.) '| Planet Level '''with The Globe (Can make the entire Earth shake by shaking The Globe of the Earth with my bare hands.) '''Durability: Street Level '(My dad told me that a horse accidentally stepped on me.) '| Street Level '(Should superior to before because people get stronger and more durable as they get older.) '| Wall Level '(Have punched myself in the face many times more and survived like it was nothing.) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(Has dodged lights from blasters in laster tag. But I'm not FLT because I have been hit by them as well.) '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range. Around 5-10 metres with stones. Planetary with That Map of the World and The Globe. '''Weakness: '''None notable. My main strategy was just going up to my opponents and kicking them when I called myself the master of kicking. Too scared to fight. Other '''Noteable Victories -That kid I used to hate in my old school (I won a few times actually) -Another kid in a different school. Noteable Loses -That kid I used to hate in my old school (I lost a few times actually) Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Superhumans Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Faster than Light Characters Category:Planet busters